Azure Bikini
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Black Star likes Tsubaki and Tsubaki feels the same about him. It's only when Liz forces Black Star and Tsubaki to go to the beach with her and their friends that they realize that their feelings weren't unrequited.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was watching Soul Eater recently and reading the manga for it. I couldn't help but think that Black Star and Tsubaki was an amazing couple, so this is just a little scenario I thought up when I went to the beach recently. Anywho, you're not here to listen to me ramble, so enjoy! :3

* * *

"Bye Maka, Soul-kun," Tsubaki said before leaving with a disgruntled and drunk Black Star.

There was a Halloween party at Kid's house, and they all danced and drank the night away. Black Star was not acting like himself tonight and that worried her. He didn't hang out with her or Maka, and when Soul was with them, he avoided him as well. He didn't pile on lots of food on his plate either. He just drank by himself. He was stumbling out the door when Tsubaki saw him. She steadied him and decided it would be best for her to take him home.

With him leaning on her for support, it took them quite some time to reach their apartment. When they struggled through the doorway, Tsubaki helped him to his room and let him lie down. He fell asleep instantly. She looked at him endearingly. He had grown so much. He was taller than her now, even more muscular and slightly less reckless. He had matured a bit as well, no longer shouting about his superiority, now he only mentioned it with a cocky grin.

She knew when he woke up; he would have a horrible hangover so she went to get some medicine and water for him. As she set them on his nightstand, she looked at him one last time before turning to leave. His hand closed around her wrist as he pulled her into his bed. She landed on his stomach with her hands on his chest. She knew he only meant to gently tug her, but with his monstrous strength he managed to pull her quite forcefully.

"Tsubaki," he whispered, "Stay with me."

"Okay, Black Star."

She got off him, blushing furiously, and lay next to him awkwardly. After a few moments, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tsubaki woke up feeling quite comfortable. She couldn't remember why, but she liked the feeling she was getting. Thinking back to the previous night's events, she remembered falling asleep in Black Star's bed. She opened her eyes suddenly and took in the situation. Black Star was still asleep with his arm possessively around her waist. She tried to get up as stealthily as possible without waking him, but he wasn't letting her. He pulled her against his chest, and began tracing patterns along her body starting with the small of her back. Minutes later, she realized that he was tracing his name all over her. Again, she tried to make her escape, this time more successfully, although she did have to sacrifice her scarf when she realized that Black Star was asleep on one of the ends. She slipped out of his room and went to make breakfast.

Black Star woke up later in the evening with a pounding headache. He spotted the medicine and water on his night stand. He took it gratefully and lay back on his bed waiting for some relief. He thought about the previous night. He remembered how beautiful Tsubaki looked and how many guys wanted her. He sighed. He had no business liking her. She deserved a guy who could take care of her every desire, a guy who had a comfortable life and family not him; a loud and egotistical guy who grew up on the streets, who couldn't possibly fit the role as her boyfriend. The thought depressed him, as he turned to lie on his side; he noticed something familiar lying between the sheets. As he pulled it out slowly, his eyes widened. "_Why is Tsubaki's scarf in my bed?_"

* * *

"Tsubaki?" he called, but was met with silence. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note along with a plate of food.

_Black Star,_

_I'm going out with Maka, Patty and Liz. I made you some breakfast and there's more medicine in the bathroom cupboard if you need it._

_Tsubaki._

He sighed. _Dammit, Tsubaki. How am I supposed to stop liking you if you keep doing this to me?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a store in Death City, Maka, Tsubaki and Patty were waiting outside the changing room for Liz to come out. About an hour later, they were all going home.

"Hey Tsubaki! Wait up!"

Tsubaki turned and saw Liz running towards her.

"Here, I bought you this! Bye!" she thrust a bag into her arms and ran back to her little sister.

"Thanks," Tsubaki replied. She put the bag into her purse, not bothering to look at the contents.

"Black Star?" she called into the apartment.

"Yeah, Tsubaki."

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, umm, Tsubaki, thanks for breakfast and medicine. It helped a lot. By the way, Liz called; she invited us, actually she demanded that we go to the beach tomorrow."

"No problem, I'll go pack a bag now."

Tsubaki took a quick shower then went to her room and shut the door; she knew he was playing video games and probably wouldn't move for hours. She noticed her scarf folded haphazardly on her pillow. Smiling to herself, she remembered the package Liz handed her and dug through her purse for it. She dumped the contents on her bed and gasped. It was an azure bikini. Upon closer inspection, she realized that there were metal star-shaped rings on it. She blushed deeply as she thought about Black Star's reaction. Lying on her bed, she wondered if he would ever feel the way she felt for him. His cocky grin and fearless attitude were a few of her favorite things about him. She thought back sadly to the party, he didn't even look at her. Sniffling slightly, she packed a few of things she would need for the beach then went to sleep.

* * *

At the beach, they rented a small cottage. Patty and Liz were extremely excited to play on the beach so they changed quickly and dragged Kid, Black Star and Soul with them. Maka could not come, due to an unfortunate cold. Tsubaki was contemplating if she should wear the blue bikini, but after a few minutes of debating, she decided she would wear it. She wanted to see Black Star's reaction. She changed into it and left her room to meet the others.

The moment she stepped out into the white sand, all eyes were on her. She blushed at the sudden attention. She looked around for Black Star and saw him playing volleyball with Soul, when he saw her; he immediately forgot everything around him and was promptly brought back to reality when Soul smashed the ball into the side of his head. Shockingly, he let that slide and jogged over to Tsubaki. She was a sight to behold; her pale porcelain skin glowed due to the blue fabric which emphasized her womanly curves. The bikini wasn't skimpy, but the way she filled it out, left a man aching for her.

He towered over her, sweat glistening on his muscles, "Hey Tsubaki."

"Hi, Black Star."

"AYE BLACK STAR! IT'S NOT COOL TO JUST END THE GAME LIKE THAT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SOUL! I'M THE MAN WHOSE GOING TO SURPASS GOD, I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

Tsubaki giggled. Black Star was such a handful. Patty also came across to welcome her, and updating her on the day's events she had planned. Black Star continued his game with Soul, while she was dragged away to the symmetrical sandcastle Kid was building. Liz was sitting on a towel under a large umbrella. Tsubaki went to sit with her, and they both sipped cold drinks while watching Patty and Kid argue about the sandcastle. She was unable to pull her gaze away from Black Star and Liz quickly picked up on that.

"So, you like Black Star."

"What? No, it's not like that."

"Tsubaki, don't lie to me. You've been staring at him for the last half an hour."

Tsubaki sighed. "He would never like me," she whispered sadly.

"Don't say that Tsubaki. You're sweet and loving and you care about that idiot more than anyone. He'd have to be stupider than he looks if he doesn't like you back."

Tsubaki sighed. She hoped that Liz was right.

"Tsubaki, I'm going for another drink, d'you want another?"

"Sure. Thanks." Liz smiled at her and left her under the umbrella. She lay on the towel and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Man, she's got such a nice rack."

"Yeah, you don't see girls like this often. I wonder where she's from."

"I wonder if she's up to having some fun with us."

Tsubaki opened her eyes and noticed 3 guys around her, she had no idea who they were, but she knew they were up to no good.

"Ah! You're awake."

"Why don't you stay and play with us?"

"No! I have to get going now," she replied and got up but one of the guys grabbed her wrist. She flinched, "Leave me alone!"

"C'mon, were really not that bad."

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and the man let go of Tsubaki.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO TSUBAKI!?"

"Black Star…"

Black Star promptly proceeded to kick their asses. His eyes had changed; there was no doubt in Tsubaki's mind that he was going to kill them.

"Black Star, snap out of it. They're already unconscious. It's not cool if you get into trouble," Soul said, trying to convince him to stop.

"No," he growled, "how dare they try to take what's mine! I'll kill them all!"

"Black Star," Tsubaki whispered. At the sound of her calling his name, his eyes changed back to their usual emerald color.

"Tsubaki, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. The minute I take my eyes of you, something like this happens. How can I surpass God if I can't even protect you?"

"What's going on here, Tsubaki?" Liz had returned with two blue drinks with little umbrellas. Soul proceeded to fill her in. She vented her anger on one of the unconscious men, kicking him as hard as she could. Realizing that Tsubaki and Black Star wanted to be alone, she dragged Soul away from them.

Black Star sat next to Tsubaki and stretched out on the towel. Seeing the look of sadness in his eyes, she gently ran her fingers through his soft hair, earning a playful growl from him. She smiled sweetly at him and whispered, "Thank you, Black Star." He sighed and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He smiled back. She continued stroking his hair, enjoying the reaction he had to it. After an hour, he sat up abruptly, startling Tsubaki. He looked at her, "Let's go for a swim."

"Wha-"

Without warning, he lifted her easily and waded into the water. The strong waves broke against his body but he remained unfazed. He grinned at her and set her down gently in the water and proceeded to swim in circles around her. "Look at me, Tsuba-argh…"

"Black Star!" she shrieked, she mustered all her strength and dragged him onto the shore. They all gathered around him, now unconscious. Tsubaki wanted to perform CPR, but when Soul declared that he would do it, she turned a bright red.

With one swift kick, Soul managed to get all the water out of Black Star's lungs. He sputtered on the sand and opened his eyes blearily.

* * *

Tsubaki felt sticky from the very eventful day and decided to take a bath. While walking through the cramped corridor, she noticed that Black Star was now leaving the bath. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Tsubaki," he yelled.

"Hi, Black S-Star"

"Is something wrong?"

"No!"

When he had reached her, she pressed herself against the wall so he could pass. He stopped and looked down at the raven-haired beauty, "Tsubaki." She looked up at him, noting the way his muscles glistened in the dim light. Small rivulets of water from his hair were dripping down his broad shoulders. She gasped when she realized how close he was to her. She blushed deeply as his hand traced the outline of her jaw then tilted her head up gently. He looked into her eyes and muttered, "Tsubaki, I really like you." She stiffened momentarily but relaxed and looked into his emerald eyes. She had been waiting to hear those words forever. She tiptoed and kissed him gently as she ran her fingers through Black Star's hair. Enthusiastically, Black Star deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, she smiled shyly at him and replied, "Black Star, I like you too."

"BLACK STAR!"

"The fuck, Soul," he replied as Soul called him.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Black Star glared daggers in the direction that Soul's voice was coming from. Tsubaki smiled, and whispered "Go on."

He groaned; he really didn't want to leave her, "We'll continue this later, yeah." He kissed her again and went to meet Soul. She could hear him yelling obscenities at the white haired man. She smiled to herself and submerged herself in the warm water.

* * *

Review! I'm not sure if I should end it here or write another chapter with lemons. It really depends on how many reviews I get asking for a next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy... :3

* * *

Liz knew, from the moment she saw Tsubaki come out the bath, that something had happened to Tsubaki and judging from her red face when she asked, proved that it had something to do with Black Star. She eyed Tsubaki watchfully when Black Star and Soul came in for dinner after building a huge bonfire on the beach, he cast an even cockier grin in her direction causing Tsubaki to turn redder and get flustered. Liz smiled. She was happy that Tsubaki and Black Star were _finally_ going somewhere. It was so obvious that they both liked each other but it had taken them both so long to realize that they weren't alone. She sighed. She vaguely made a mental note to tell Maka of their sudden development.

After a couple drinks, Black Star was even more boisterous, causing Tsubaki to apologize profusely and take him to his room to sleep. When they entered his room, he immediately sobered up, pushing her against the door and claiming her lips once more. She didn't stop him, instead, she responded to his demanding kisses, enticing him to want more. He lifted her and carried her to his bed, laying her gently and slowly climbing on top of her, not letting their kiss end.

They broke apart several moments later, breathing heavily. Black Star looked into her eyes, "Tsubaki, we don't have to do this now. I can wait."

Tsubaki smiled and kissed him gently. He knew she wanted to wait, he did too. Well, sort off. He knew it was her first time and he didn't want to pressure her. Also, he didn't want their first to be in some cottage on the beach that they'd never visit again. He wanted to do it right; for her. He lay next to her and pulled her to his chest. He felt her snuggle close to him. He smiled and held her close and they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

The next day, they began packing to go back to Death City. Tsubaki fell asleep in Black Star's arms during the long drive. Hours later, when she woke up, she found herself in her bed. Confused, she cautiously left her bed and wandered around her shared apartment. She could hear the shower running, so she knew she wasn't alone. Finding their bags by the door, she decided to do the laundry.

After she had put everything into the washing machine, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned red as Black Star nuzzled her neck.

"You're finally awake, Tsubaki," he murmured, "You've been asleep for quite some time."

"Really?" she squeaked. He spun her around gently for her to face him. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you this for a really long while, but I don't know why I didn't ask sooner," he began. Tsubaki's heart began racing. Was he going to ask what she thought he was going too?

"Here goes, Tsubaki, will you-"

"BLACK STAR, OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!"

Tsubaki swore she could hear a vein pop from Black Star's forehead.

"Damn, Soul ruins everything. Let me get rid of him. Be right back."

Fifteen minutes later, he still hadn't returned so Tsubaki decided to take a quick shower. Halfway through her shower, the bathroom door swung open and Black Star walked in.

"Yeah, Tsubaki, as I was saying before," he stopped mid sentence as he took in the view of her trying to cover herself with a towel.

"Black Star, get out!" She threw some shuriken at him. He yelped and backed out the room quickly.

Moments after, when she was completely dressed, she decided to look for him. She found his room door open, so she decided to take a peek. She saw Black Star kneeling on the floor next to his bed, with a picture frame in his hands; he was looking at it fondly but hid it under his pillow when he noticed her presence. He stood up and motioned for her to come in, which she did slowly. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him for her to sit down. She smiled, sat down and looked at him.

"Tsubaki," he started for the second time, "I liked you for a really long time now. You care about me regardless of anything and I appreciate that. You mean the world to me and I want you to know that. Anyhow, what I'm trying to get at is this," he took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Tsubaki, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tsubaki kissed him gently, "Black Star, I would be honored."

He smirked, pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. She moaned softly as his hands began wandering her body, she ran her fingers through his hair causing him to growl. He broke the kiss moments later allowing her to breathe; laying her on his bed and carefully climbing on top of her. He kissed her gently along her jaw down to the side of her neck. As he began kissing her neck, she bucked her hips up violently; he had found one of her sweet spots. She felt him smile against her neck and yelped in pleasure as he began nibbling and sucking gently. His hands caressed her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt, causing more seductive noises to escape her.

"Black Star," she moaned.

"Mmmm?"

He took her t-shirt and bra off easily and propped himself up to enjoy the view. She blushed deeply and tried to cover up herself.

"Don't Tsubaki, you're so beautiful. Don't hide from me."

He looked at her; her usually pale skin had a light tan and between her breasts and on her sides…

"Tsubaki, are those stars?"

"Wha- oh yeah. Liz bought me that bikini. I didn't realize I would get tan lines, well, stars."

"Huh. They look good. Remind me to thank her later," he grinned wickedly as he claimed her lips once more.

He moved slowly downward, gently licking and nipping her pink nipples, eliciting wanton moans from her. He smirked as he began alternating between his mouth and his hands. She was driving him crazy as the remaining articles of clothing were ripped off.

"Tsubaki, if you want to stop, you have to tell me now. I don't know if I'll be able to later."

"Black Star, I'm sure. I- I want you."

He grinned as he positioned his dick at her entrance. She gasped at the size. "Black Star, that won't fit."

He kissed her gently as he eased himself into her. She cried out in pain as he pushed into her. He continued kissing her to distract her from the pain. After a couple moments, she had adjusted to his size as he kissed her tears away. She wiggled her hips, "Black Star, move!"

He began a slow rhythm, nibbling on her neck and pinching her nipples.

"Faster!"

He grinned wolfishly as he obliged, thrusting into her repeatedly. He magnificently met her expectations as she moaned his name continuously, causing him to increase his pace, pounding into her, nipping and sucking her neck as he pinched and tweaked her nipples. They came together; Tsubaki shrieking Black Star's name, Black Star growling in appreciation.

He lay next to her, both of them covered in sweat. He pressed his forehead against her and looked into her eyes.

"That was-"

"Amazing, Black Star," she sighed happily.

He grinned at her and proceeded to kiss her gently.

"More?"

She nodded frantically as Black Star claimed her lips passionately again.

* * *

Black Star was totally spent and quickly fell asleep with his face buried in Tsubaki's neck. She smiled; she was glad of the night's development. Getting comfortable was a bit difficult since something under the pillow was poking her. Reaching under it, she pulled out the picture Black Star was trying to hide. She blushed when she saw that it was a picture of him hugging her with his trademark cocky grin. She set it on his night stand and giggled, rousing Black Star in the process. He kissed her neck gently and murmured, "You're ready for more already? I didn't realize that you were insatiable, Tsubaki."

"Go back to sleep Black Star, I still can't move properly."

"Damn right you can't. Sleeping with a big man like me, you're lucky it's just that. If I wasn't spent, I wouldn't mind ravaging you some more." He grinned and continued kissing her neck. Tsubaki sighed happily as she and her lover fell asleep.

* * *

Review :3


End file.
